WHAT! Attending a Muggle Boarding School
by LimeGreenWithBlue
Summary: The Marauders prank goes wrong, and Lily gets involved. So as punishment McGonagall send them to a Muggle Boarding School, just how will they fair!
1. Chapter 1

James crouched low to the ground, Sirius and Remus following suit. The best prank of the history of pranks was going to take place and they couldn't be more excited.

Only a week into the new school year, and the three friends had a number of pranks planned. Well, it was their last year at Hogwarts after all, they had to make it so they would _always _be remembered.

James pushed his stubborn glasses up, and his bright hazel eyes narrowed.

"Evans is coming," James said ruffling his messy, midnight black hair unconsciously, he did that anytime Lily Evans was mentioned or around.

Sirius turned to look at him, on eyebrow raised, though no one could see it under his longish hair that always i perfectly /i fell into his eyes. "And how the bloody hell can you tell?"

"Just listen, hear those light feathery footsteps, I'm telling you its Evans."

Sirius rolled his deep gray eyes and sighed, his hand going up to play with his ear, where a silver hoop resided. He also had and industrial done in the same ear, claming that one day all the world would get them. He didn't want anything on his face for he would _destroy_ his _beautiful_ looks. "I think I've just about lost all faith in you Prongs."

Remus chuckled lightly. Remus was the most studious and goody boy-ish out of the three. He had brilliant golden eyes, and messy-ish brownish blond hair. He had a paper thin scar going through his one eyebrow and stopping at his cheek. It gave him that rough look. He had his lip pierced with a gold ring that was coated with a silver painting. As he couldn't go near true silver.

And wouldn't you know it, not two seconds later who should walk by but Lily Evans.

"Evans! Stop!" James said running out of his hiding place.

Lily stopped, aggravated. "Potter. I'm already late as it is to meet Kate and Addison, if this isn't about Head Business I'm too busy to be bothered."

Yeah, Lily hates James, and hates the fact their Head Boy and Girl together.

James rolled his eyes. "Your about to walk into the biggest prank of the year and I'm sure you don't want to be subjected to it, eh?" James asked. "It's called a friendly warning."

"Potter, you are anything but friendly." Lily muttered. "Okay, where is it so I can walk around it?"

"Prongs! Someone's coming hide!" Sirius hissed. James panicked grabbed Lily and threw him and her next to Remus and Sirius.

"Potter!" Lily shrieked. Not at all enjoying the fact she was being shoved behind a statue and squished in between Potter and Remus.

"Remus, Black." Lily nodded in acknowledgement bitterly.

"I don't get it? She calls be Black, you Potter, but nooo! We call Remus by his first name not Lupin!" Sirius muttered. br br

"That's because she likes me better, not shut up will you?" Remus hissed.

Professor McGonagall appeared talking to Professor Slughorn and James, Remus, and Sirius groaned audibly.

Lily just banged her head against the statue, they were so totally screwed and all thanks to Potter she would get in trouble also.

"I hope you know I hate you." Lily said. James shrugged. "Should we warn them?"

"Nope, we may be able to escape without them knowing." Sirius whispered hopefully.

Suddenly a loud annoying tune began playing, and Slughorn and McGonagall paused, right where the prank was to be taken place at.

Suddenly from now where cream pies came flying out from invisible locations and covering McGonagall and Slughorn completely. Confetti fell from the sky and the music got louder. Glitter fell and covered the two and every time they tried to take a step anther pie would attack, which brought louder music, confetti and glitter. It was a never ending torturous process.

McGonagall suddenly drew her wand and pointed it at the statue they were hiding behind. "FINITE!" br br

The statue crumbled to the ground and the four were exposed.

"The four of you….in my office…….NOW!" She said calmly but strict all the same.

Close to a half an hour later McGonagall appeared in her office, pie, glitter, and confetti free.

"Frankly, I'm disappointed in all of you, especially you Ms. Evans. I never would have thought…"

"Professor, Evans wasn't involved she just came before you did and….."

McGonagall looked murderous. "Makes no difference, guilty by association."

"Professor, isn't that a Muggle law?" Lily asked.

"Exactly, this leads up to your punishments. Since six years of detentions seem to have no affect on you. So from tomorrow morning till November 6th you will all attend a Muggle Co-ed boarding school." McGonagall said.

"But Professor! I've never had a detention and that's two months as Muggles!" Lily shrieked. "I've been a Muggle for the majority of my life! Please not that!"

James, Sirius, and Remus just stared there mouths agape and in horror.

"I'm sorry Ms. Evans; Professor Dumbledore agreed this was the best plan of action." McGonagall said calmly.

"But two months without head duties and lessons and my friends and Halloween and Hogesmede!" Lily shrieked.

"Ah, but that is the catch dear. When you guys return, it will be the same time you left. You will take a time turner so as to not miss any classes or time socializing with friends. It just like an extended school year of sorts. You will have to act like Muggles, dress like Muggles, talk like Muggles, and use absolutely no magic." McGonagall said.

Lily shrieked and stomped her foot and sat down. "Am I allowed to kill Potter on our return?" Lily asked.

"Do whatever you please my dear." McGonagall said smiling. "Now you are dismissed I want the three of you hear tomorrow morning, at 6 am sharp. You can't be late for your first day."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was beyond mad the next morning as she headed to McGonagall's. She had her Muggle clothing from home with her and all her 'cant live without' items shrunken and placed neatly in her messenger bag.

She was wearing a simple pair of bellbottomed jeans, some converses, and a plain black tee shirt.

She groaned as she walked down the girl's stair case to find James, Sirius, and Remus all waiting for her. She ignored them and turned to go. She was also shocked to see they looked like average Muggles. All three wearing jeans, James wearing a loose green tee shirt, Sirius wearing like a black muscle shirt, and Remus wearing a slightly tight but loose all the same blue tee shirt.

"Look Evans, I'm a sorry about getting you in trouble, I thought I was going to get you i _out_ /i of trouble not in it." James said walking up beside her.

"Yeah whatever were stuck together for a semester in a school were we know no one so I guess it wouldn't kill us to be civil to each other, yeah?" Lily said sighing.

"Yep, and besides, were going to need help seeing as we've never spent more than a few minutes with Muggles." Sirius said. Lily nodded and looked at what they had; each had a bag and something else. James had his broom, Sirius had well an other bag, and Remus had…..

"Remus is that a guitar?"

Remus jumped, blushed, and avoided eye contact with Lily.

"It's Possible."

"Aw you're such a hippy!" Lily said walking again towards McGonagall.

Sirius looked at James, "What the blazes is a hippy?"

"Dude, beats me." James said.

"Good, I see you are all here on time." McGonagall said nodding. "Ah, Mr. Potter you won't be able to bring your broom."

James looked heart broken, "But-"

"No buts, your going to a **_Muggle _**boarding school do not forget that," McGonagall said. br br

"Yes Professor." James said sadly.

"Mr. Lupin, you'll have to uncharm your guitar so it only plays guitar sounds not other instruments as well. And Mr. Black, leave the Kneazle behind." McGonagall said.

Sirius jumped and was in awe. He opened his second bag and indeed took out a Kneazle and handed it to McGonagall. br br

"How does she know?" He muttered to James and Remus who laughed quietly.

"The world may never know." Remus said.

"Okay, I trust you all put shrinking charms on everything in your bags. So when you arrive at the school and get to your rooms unshrink them and hide your wands. Disguise them if you have to. Muggles won't understand what they are and they'll break them. So be careful. Other than that **do not** use them for _anything._ " McGonagall continued, handing them each papers. "On here is your room number, a map, your dorm members, your class schedule, and rules."

"Wait a minute," Lily started, something just hit her, "Professor what will Remus do the two days of the full moon?"

Remus, James, and Sirius all jumped in surprise at Lily.

"Yo-you know?" Remus asked voice full of fear.

"Of course I know! How could I not?" Lily asked in return.

"Mr. Lupin has arrangements much like those here. Mr. Potter, I trust you have your invisibility cloak?" McGonagall asked.

James jumped again, getting aggravated with his acrobatic feats, "Yes Professor."

"Well how perfect." McGonagall said.

"You have an invisibility cloak?" Lily asked.

James nodded. Lily couldn't believe.

"Well that's it; I've _finally_ **discovered** the Marauders secret. And it's simply genius." Lily said shaking her head. "And simply obvious."

Sirius snorted and Lily sighed, pushing her side bangs out of her face. She really needed to do something about her bangs. She took the paper from McGonagall and scanned through a few things.

"So, how are we getting there?" Lily asked.

----

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were walking up the stone steps of Hydesdale School, taking in the sights and sounds around them. It seemed much like any school would. Teenagers absolutely everywhere.

Guys and girls of all shapes, sizes, ages, colors, just basically everything covered the open fields around the big stone buildings. Everyone looked like a typical Muggle and Lily thanked God they did too.

Entering the building the four were met with a wave of cool air, and one extremely hot kid.

The main hall area was brightly lit by an ancient but amazing chandelier and it was very cheerful. It had a huge marble staircase that landed at a long hallway, which they would later find out was the 'Halfway Hall.'

Marble tile led the way to the stairs and the walls were decorated nicely with stain glass picture and what seemed expertly done mosaics.

Couches and comfy chairs were scattered decoratively all over as a refuge for people when need be.

All together the place was beautiful.

-------

Lily felt her cheeks grow hot as the guy just inside the door walked over to them.

"You guys new here?" He asked smiling at Lily who grinned back.

"Yes." James said getting the kids attention away from Lily.

"Okay then. My name is Matt Hopi and I'll show you guys around." He said flicking his blonde hair of out amazing blue eyes, in such a Sirius was it was creepy.

For the next two hours were brought around the school, unpacked their belongings in their separate dorm rooms, and left together in the middle of what was called the 'Halfway Hall.'

The school was basically made up of two titanic sized buildings connected by the 'Halfway Hall.' On the right side of the building was the living area where the dining area, dorms, and such were. On the left side were the classrooms and library and gym and such.

The dorm rooms were nice. They had a large bathroom and six queen sized beds with six night tables that are able to be locked. They also had six dressers. They were all generally cozy and people were roomed by name. So Sirius, Remus, and James would all be in different dorms. They weren't to happy about that one.

Remus glanced at his watch which read 8:12. "We have our first classes in eight minutes." He said.

"Okay, ready guys to face your first day as Muggles?" Lily teased.

"So I don't really understand this. What in the blazes are we going to be learning, considering were not at Ho—our old school." Sirius asked.

"Math, History, English, Science, things like that." Lily said walking beside him, James and Remus behind them. Each had their back packs (in Lily's case a messenger bag) filled to the brim with much needed school necessities. James sighed and watched the Muggles around them interact fearing what the next two months would be like. br br

The four entered the first class on their list, which happened to be called History A-7.

McGonagall had put them in an Honors class. Lily sighed and noticed that no one was sitting but rather standing at the back of the semi big class room. Lily followed suit, hearing the three Marauders come behind her. Lily had to hold in laughter as Remus, James, and Sirius lounged around trying to be the typical Muggle. br br

The Teacher walked in and she was an elderly type lady of probably 50. She had a kind face and an extremely warm smile.

"Welcome to History everyone, if you don't already know me I'm Mrs. Barresi. I know how much you guys hate Alphabetical Order, so I decided to randomly place you." Mrs. Barresi said pausing a moment to look at everyone. Lily decided she was going to like this woman. She had to suppress laughter at the Marauders expression at not having to call their teacher Professor something or other. Lily had forgotten they didn't do that in Muggle Primary School, well not _all_ teachers did that.

"Okay, Lora Memphis and Remus Lupin." Mrs. Barresi said pointing at the first table.

Remus walked over calmly smiling slightly at Lora before sitting. However, everyone's attention was now on the four new kids.

"Oh new prey, how perfect." One of the girls whispered to her friend staring at Lily. Lily sighed and just paid attention to Mrs. Barresi.

"Christina McDougal and Lily Evans." Mrs. Barresi said pointing right behind Remus's desk. Lily was silently thanking god when she realized that Christina was the girl who looked to Lily as prey.

Lily decided to get the worst over with. She put on a big smile and gave Christina her hand. "Hey, I'm Lily Evans."

Christina raised her eyebrow and gave Lily the once over. "Christina." Was all she said ignoring Lily's hand.

"Brett Dover and Mark Angelo." Mrs. Barresi said pointing to the desk behind Lily.

"Sirius Black and Brianna McDougal." Mrs. Barresi said gesturing to the desk next to Remus's. Lily watched someone identical to Christina walk over and sit down, but not before giving Sirius a big flirtatious smile.

"James Potter and Kelly Aridity." Sat behind Sirius. The four were still close to each other and all were very grateful. Mrs. Barresi continued on until the whole class was seated.

"Okay," Mrs. Barresi said. "Now I'm just going to go through an overview of what to expect this year. I don't feel like giving out work because then I would have to grade it. And frankly its too damn early in the year to be grading pointless assignments."

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus grinned. They had a feeling this class wasn't going to be that bad.

"Basically we'll start from England's Medieval History, starting at the very beginning and most likely end with the American Revolution. A lot of this should be review for most considering that its only been taught to you all your life."

James leaned forward slightly to whisper to Sirius, "Okay we know the basics of medieval times, but what in bloody hell is the American Revolution?"

"Lily, what is gym?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Lily, what is gym?"

Lily stopped suddenly and turned to looked at the three Marauders behind her. They had just left their first class and were indeed on their way to gym.

"Gym?"

"Gym." James repeated.

Lily began to laugh lightly. She was shocked to be honest, because she of course knew what Gym was, but to have to explain it…..

"Well, it's like one period were they have you play sports and do exercises to keep you healthy." Lily said, to have three confused looks returned.

"Like say at our school it would be like one class period full of playing or practicing for Quidditch."

A look of comprehension dawned on all of their faces. James beamed, "Oh now I'm excited!"

"So Lily the American Revolution, that's when we lost to America back in the 1700's; it was a fight over independence right?" Remus asked falling back to walk with Lily.

"Yep, that was like a major point in England history because from that point we began to loose _everything _we conquered." Lily said. Remus seemed excited.

"I think I'm going to like History its kind of like Ancient Runes." Remus said, and Lily nodded.

James and Sirius were looking back at Lily and Remus with appalled looks. "Remus, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Sirius asked.

Remus just looked at him and put on a serious face, "I feel perfectly fine, but do I know you?"

The four laughed.

"What amazes me the most are these pan-coils and pans!" Sirius said examining something in his hand closely.

"_Pencils and Pens _Sirius, honestly didn't you guys take Muggles Studies?" Lily said, "And what's so fascinating about them?"

Sirius gave her an incredulous look, "Nope, but like how do these Muggles manage to make them without using ink pots! It's just incredible."

Lily shook her head as they turned down the gym hallway.

"Alright I'll see you guys soon." Lily said heading for the door that said 'Girls.'

"Wait! Lily! Where are you going?" James asked as him, Sirius, and Remus stood confused.

"Well you have to get changed into your gym suit," Lily said like it was obvious.

"So that's what the extra clothes were for?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Lily said walking down to the girl's locker room.

Lily couldn't help but laugh to herself at the trouble the Marauders were most likely having.

------

Sirius, Remus, and James walked hesitantly down the stairs. At the bottom it opened up to a large room with boys scattered here and there, and lockers lined all the walls and were in columns in the middle. They walked over to an unoccupied spot and were clueless.

"Can either of you put on an accent of any kind?" Remus asked the other two.

Sirius grinned, "I can put on a good French accent if I do say so myself."

James looked strangely at Remus, "Why?"

"Sirius, go over to some dressed dudes and ask them if we can use whatever lockers we want, and then about how to get to the gym from here." Remus said.

James was still confused. "Why does he need an accent?" James asked as he watched Sirius walk off.

"One, to excuse his stupidity, and two, to make an ass of himself."

------

Lily walked quietly down the stairs, looking around almost shyly.

There were a few girls here and there, some dressed in their gym suits, and some in the process of. Lily walked over to one girl who was by herself, just getting ready to change into her gym suit.

"Uh, excuse me, but I was wondering if we could just use any of the locker or if were assigned to them?" Lily asked politely.

The girl looked up at her and smiled, "Your new here aren't you?"

Lily nodded and the girl smiled again holding out her hand, "Well then welcome to Hydesdale, I'm Anna-Maria, but please just call me Mari. And sure pick any locker you want, and ill lead you to the gym. Do you know who your teacher is?"

Lily shook the girl's hand, "Yeah Mr. Kelson? Oh thanks a lot by the way, and I'm Lily."

"Super, we have the same gym. And if you need a friend just call on me! Ha-ha, take a locker by here if you want." Mari said.

Lily smiled and thanked her again, wondering how the Marauders were faring. She thought for a brief moment that maybe, this 'punishment' from McGonagall wouldn't be so bad.

And how very wrong she was.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: I want to thank ALL of you for your reviews I Love you all! Im sorry this is short, and some things can get awkward but it will all get better i promise!

Here's a preview of whats coming in the next one!

-----

"Hey Man, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I was just asking about the lockers." Sirius said backing away slightly.

"Oh really? He was just asking about the _lockers_," A big tall guy said, raising his fist and swinging it down towards Sirius……..

-----

"Who do you think you are! Let go of me!" Lily shrieked trying to pry her wrists out of the guy's hands.

"You mean you don't know _**me**_!" The guys asked grinning sickeningly.

"Well I am new here you bloody prat!" Lily screamed.

"Oh, well, we'll have to change that." The guy said grabbing Lily…….


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Man, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I was just asking about the lockers." Sirius said backing away slightly.

"Oh really? He was just asking about the _lockers_ " A big tall guy said looking at his mates near him, raising his fist and swinging it down towards Sirius……..

"Whoa there dude, mind if I cut in?" Remus asked stopping the guy's fist. James was right behind him arms crossed and aggravated looking.

In all truth and reality James was the strongest of the three, but was known for having a bad temper when it came to messing with those he loved. None of the Marauders were weak per say, all were built for different reasons, just James was the strongest. Hey, it happens.

The guy who had Sirius by the neck however, looked huge and vividly reminded James of a good beaters size. Just plain huge.

Of a_ll _the people for Sirius to go talk to, he picked the incredible hulk.

The guy looked at Remus pissed for interrupting his fists contact with Sirius's face. "Actually," the guy said pulling his hand away from Remus's, "I do mind."

"Well see, here's the thing," James said stepping up and taking the guys hand off of Sirius, "Your mates don't seem to be in any mood to be fighting us considering there just sitting there." James said pointing to more huge hulk-like guys. "So really this is quite a disadvantage for you as its three to one."

'And plus,' James thought, 'I could jinx him and make it look like he had a poor spill.'

The guy glared at his friends before glaring at the Marauders. "You three better watch your back."

James, Remus, and Sirius looked at the guys retreating back and sighed.

"So much for staying _out_ of trouble eh?"

-------

The Marauders managed to find where their gym was, and the deal with the lockers. When they entered the room they saw Lily talking to a very pretty girl. Sirius actually shuddered as the girl reminded him vividly of Addison back at Hogwarts.

Lily smiled to them and waved them over.

"Hey guys, this is Mari, Mari this is Remus, James, and Sirius." She said pointing to each person in turn who either said hello or waved.

"Hey." Mari said.

"What are we doing?" Sirius asked looking around the large room. It consisted of nothing more than basketball nets hung from the ceiling on each end, and a lot of space.

"The basic first day of school game; Kickball." Mari said. "Ill catch you guys in a few I have people I need to talk to." She finished, waving at them with a smile before heading out.

"Lily!" Sirius, Remus, and James said suddenly. Lily jumped and looked at them strangely.

"What!"

"How do you play kickball?"

Lily groaned, this was going to be a _long_ year.

--------------------------

Guys i'm so sorry this is terribly terribly short. i didnt even get to the part in my notebook yet with Lily! Im sorry! Ive been mad busy lately with hockey and softball, and midterms (the most eveilest thing invented) and my parents have been up my back lately, not to mention having really sucky problums with my friends! SO SORRY! Ill try and make the next one longer and out sooner i just have had no time! And ive recieved things on how rela boarding schools are and i promise to try and make it as realistic as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

Im soooooooooo unbelievebly sorry to all who read my series. Theres been a death in my family and it kind of turned my world upside down, and i'm having a really rough time of things and i have absolutely no time to update or even be on the computer longer than ten minutes. However as soon as i can im going to post a chapter a really long one for all my faithful readers out there, im really glad you guys like my stuff it really helps at times like this to know theres love out there! lol i have to go before i get too sappy and begin to cry again, so ill be back later.

i am sorry.


End file.
